


Pictures of you

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Kissing, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a hot supermodel and Will is his new photographer. Will 'supposedly' doesn't care for him or how attractive he is; he's grumpy and rude. Hannibal on the other hand really likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Hugh_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/gifts).



> [ visual aid](http://pcapitated.tumblr.com/post/50125376427/hm-video-podcast-with-mads-mikkelsen-x)

Will is checking once again the light and then looks through the lens in his camera. It’s still a few minutes till seven, when he is supposed to meet with Hannibal Lecter for a photo shoot. The man is a well-known model and it just so happened that the photographer who works full-time for the magazine got ill. This is a one in a million chance and the magazine quickly organised a replacement – Will Graham, who has seen plenty of beautiful men and women and capturing the perfect moment doesn’t seem to be a challenge for him anymore.

Will is standing by his camera placed on a tripod. The room is empty, apart from the chair, the light sources and the background screen that Will is going to use. His phone buzzes in the pocket of his jeans and he texts back the editor of the magazine. It’s barely two minutes after seven when Hannibal appears for the photo shoot and Will is already pissed.

“You’re late.” Graham hisses.

“I apologise. There was a traffic jam and even though I left my house earlier than I needed to, I still had to wait on the road.” Lecter explains but Will doesn’t listen to the excuses and straight away checks the man out.

Hannibal is wearing a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket. The black pants emphasise his slender legs and curvy buttocks and Will guesses that’s something to work with.

“Am I to your liking?” Lecter asks when he sees Will’s eyes on him.

“The magazine wanted you so I believe you made a good impression. It’s in the editor’s interest to enthral the readers.”

“Do you think my photos will do the trick?”

“Technically they will be my photos.” Will says and points at the hanger by the wall for Lecter to undress. “Take off your clothes and put on that blue shirt and the trousers over there. We’re starting in a minute.”

There is a door that leads to the small bathroom but Hannibal quickly shakes off his jacket and grasps the hem of the t-shirt to get rid of it. Will appears to be too busy with setting the background screen properly to even look at the model behind him so Lecter simply unzips his pants and lets them fall on the floor. He steps out of them and approaches the few articles of clothing on the hanger. The trousers are slightly too big and the shirt is made of itchy fabric but Hannibal doesn’t say anything and clears his throat.

“Ready?” Will asks and turns around to return to his camera. Lecter smiles warmly and nods.

Graham looks through the lens again and extends his hand in order to show his model where to stand.

“Slightly to your left. No, no, no. That’s too much. Back to your right. Okay. No. Ugh… Okay. Stand still.”

Will abandons the camera on the tripod and approaches Hannibal to help him pose accordingly to Will’s vision. He touches the man’s shoulders and manoeuvres him slightly to the left. Then the arms needs correction but Will still makes a grimace when he moves back to see the result of his work.

Graham takes a few photos but then looks at Hannibal and his lips curve to one side in an unsatisfied expression.

“Would you mind switching on the radio? It’s awfully quiet in here.” Hannibal asks and Will rolls his eyes. The rude comment about work doesn’t leave Will’s mouth and Will only tilts his head to figure out what to do next.

“Shit, I know what’s wrong.” Will mutters and approaches Hannibal again. “You’re not wearing any make up.”

“No. Normally, I get all that done at the-”

“And I was asked to just come here and take a few photos. I didn’t know you would come unprepared and that no one besides me would show up. This is pathetic.” Will grunts and seems absolutely displeased.

“Well, can’t you make improvements later when you have the photos on your computer?”

The suggestion makes Will groan but he’s tired and the magazine almost begged him to do that shoot so he’s not giving up because of someone being unprofessional. Graham takes a closer look at Hannibal’s face and pretends not to be already enchanted by it. There is no really a need to use foundation and make up as the man’s features are almost like the ones of a Greek god. The sharp nose and the carved in marble cheeks represent the best of what the man has to offer and the plump lips add to the whole image of beauty.

Hannibal is beautiful, simple as that. Yet Will still feigns being not affected by the sculpture before him.

“I’ll do my best. Someone has to do their job.” Graham says, knowing he’s being nothing but rude this evening, and then he asks Lecter to change into another set of clothes.

Taking the opportunity, Hannibal turns on the radio which lays on the floor and a smooth jazz starts playing. Will is startled by the music but then something else catches his attention. As Lecter changes his clothes, he’s shirtless for a brief moment and Will is offered a unique view.

Hannibal’s back is smooth and muscular and Will imagines it pressed to the wall, then turned around so that he could touch it with his lips, mouth at every inch of that skin.

Will shakes his head and returns to improving the settings in his camera, which he now places on a strap so that he could stand closer and walk around the man as he would be taking pictures.

Lecter puts on a purple shirt and a pair of brown trousers and stands by the background screen.

“Wait.” Will says and looks around. He grabs a chair and sets it in front of Hannibal. “Sit and look to your right. And support your head…just like that. Perfect. I mean, good. That’s good. Now move your hand a little…yeah, yes, that’s right. And…” Will steps closer to Lecter to ruffle his hair a little and gets a feel of the man’s soft strands. “Good.”

“I’m glad you know what you’re doing. I’ve met many photographers who would look at me and genuinely be lost. They didn’t have a vision of what they wanted to show.” Lecter says and Will’s lips curve slightly upwards but then the man quickly shakes his head and takes another picture.

“I hate wasting my time. I also hate doing something only half-right so doing something quickly and well is my optimum.” Graham confesses and clicks the camera to capture the man before him.

“But are there no things you would rather spend more time on doing?” Hannibal teases and Will blushes slightly; that’s the one thing he hates about himself: it’s almost too easy to embarrass him and it easily shows.

“There are.” Is a simple answer and Will hides his face behind the camera. “Now the beige suit. Half an hour and we’ll be done.”

Will sits in the chair that Hannibal occupied just a minute ago and takes a sip from the bottle of water. He checks the photos he’s done this evening and smiles seeing a few very smart and elegantly taken pictures. The skill of his eye combined with the natural beauty of his model should satisfy the magazine and Will hopes to be handsomely paid for the shoot.

Graham smiles and lifts his gaze at Hannibal who is putting on the pair of beige pants. It’s almost too easy and utterly too tempting to resist taking the opportunity. Will raises the camera and turns off the shutter as to not make a noise while he takes a photo of the man changing his clothes. Graham holds the camera in such a way that when Lecter turns to face him, he can’t tell that Will is secretly taking another pictures.

“Will Graham.” Hannibal speaks softly and for a second Will is slightly afraid the man realised what was happening. “I think I heard that name before. But we’ve never met. I would’ve remembered the face, I never forget faces.”

Will swallows as he listens to the man who is buttoning the shirt now, and it gets difficult to focus on the work.

“I, um… I did the cover for the last Vogue.”

“Did you? It was wonderful. The model was slightly too thin for my taste but the picture was good.”

“Thanks. Well, you know the environment. The models have to be too thin.”

“Is it even pleasurable to photograph women whose bones you can see so clearly? And then is it satisfying to look at those pictures? Could someone be aroused by this?” Hannibal asks and Will frowns.

“I’m not shooting to _Playboy_ or anything. This is not about getting anyone off.”

“Forgive me, that’s not what I meant. I mean you are an artist of sort. Your photos are art and art, I believe, is supposed to offer pleasure for the eyes. Don’t you agree?”

Graham grimaces but nods slowly, eyes shifting from the man to the camera.

Hannibal stands by the chair and offers a charming smile. Will spots the tie is slightly crooked so he approaches the model and places his hands on the piece of fabric to smooth it. Graham feels the warm breath on his face and has to quickly withdraw.

After a few shots with Lecter standing, Will asks him to sit by the wall. The floor is dirty and the suit is bound to be ruined but Will has already a vision in mind.

“Right. And now stretch your left leg. Great. The other leave as it is. Good.”

Hannibal looks into the camera and for a second Graham can’t remember how to breathe. The man is intimidating. His maroon eyes are hypnotic and it’s getting difficult for Graham to keep an eye contact. Unfortunately, he has to look at the man, even if through the lens.

“Now look to your right. Good.”

Will takes a few more pictures and then moves his finger, indicating for Hannibal to stand up and change again.

The music is playing in the background and Will realises it inspired him. He wants to make use of that inspiration and approaches Lecter while the man is undressing.

“I want you to wear the purple shirt again and the pants.”

Hannibal raises his eyebrows but reaches for the shirt.

“Are we experimenting?” the model asks and Will rolls his eyes.

“I figured we could add a bit…um… Just put this on.”

Lecter grins and takes off the jacket and the shirt. Will checks the photos again and then shifts his gaze to the other man in the room. Hannibal has the shirt on his shoulders but the buttons are not yet done and that is the perfect opportunity for Will to spot the patch of the chest hair.

Graham’s mouth opens involuntarily but he quickly shakes his head and turns away from the man. He’d love to have a photo like that. With Lecter in the shirt partly open, revealing the hair and…

“Everything all right?” Hannibal asks.

“Yeah. Yes. I just felt slightly dizzy.”

“Maybe we could take a short break?” Lecter suggests and Will wonders if it’s a good idea.

“No. Let’s keep working.” Will looks at his watch. “As I said half an hour more and it’s done.”

“Okay. How do you want me?”

A shiver runs through Will’s body and again he needs to hide behind the camera. Will looks at the wall and points at it. Hannibal leans against it and Graham smiles. He manoeuvers his model’s arm higher, for the man to support on it. Click! Will tilts his head along with the camera in order to find a different angle. Click!

“Not many models out there who are not waxed.” Graham observes while taking the photos.

“True.” Hannibal says between the clicks of the camera.

“And yet, somehow, you manage to sustain a reputation and… the hair.”

Lecter smiles and the next photo can be described only as ‘cute’. The shyness and genuine friendliness is beaming from this man and Will can’t remember why he acted like a douche the entire evening.

“I usually keep my clothes on and when I don’t, people don’t seem to mind my generous-”

Before Hannibal can finish his thought Will is laughing out loud. Lecter smiles, too, glad he managed to amuse the photographer. Will takes a few more photos, capturing Hannibal’s wide smile. Perfect.

Then Will steps closer again, to change the model’s pose and Hannibal takes advantage of their proximity. He grabs the camera from Will’s hands and quickly releases Will from the strap around his neck.

Graham is too shocked to properly respond at the beginning but then he’s being photographed. Lecter looks at him through the lens and smiles.

“If you’re going to have a photo of me, it’s only fair if I have a photo of you.”

“How can you be sure I’m going to give it to you?” Will smirks and hides his face behind his palms this time.

“Aren’t you?”

Lecter lets the camera hang on the strap while he reaches for Will’s hands and tries to uncover the man’s face. Will narrows his eyes when Hannibal strokes his hair.

“Have you ever thought of standing on the other side of the camera?” Lecter asks.

“Nope.” Will snorts like it was the most obvious answer.

“Why not?”

Will raises his eyebrows and laughs softly.

“Really? I think it’s pretty self-explanatory if you look at me.”

“I am. Looking at you.”

“Stop and give me the camera back.” Will says, more firmly now, leaving the games aside.

“Were you always this passionate about the photography or was it-”

“Give me the camera back.” Graham repeats the order and Hannibal’s smile fades as well. Before he returns the equipment, he presses a button which opens the folder with the recent photos. Hannibal spots the picture of his bare back and smirks.

“Will this make it to the cover?” Lecter asks playfully and Will blushes, a scarlet shade heating his cheeks.

Will quickly retrieves the camera and is tempted to immediately leave the place. He was compromised and now feels utterly ashamed and embarrassed. Graham turns away and for a moment stands silently with his back to Lecter. The smooth jazz is still playing and Will wants to crush the radio.

After a moment Graham feels the hot breath upon his neck and it makes him shiver again.

“Do you think I’m handsome?” Lecter asks softly but Will remains silent. “I hope you don’t.”

“I don’t.” Will answers and turns to face Lecter, who is smiling at him, proud and happy. “I think you’re beautiful. Like a god, like a sculpture.”

“A piece of art?” Hannibal prompts.

“A masterpiece.”

“Do you desire me? The way a creator loves their work?” Lecter inquires, caressing Will’s cheek.

“You’re not a piece of my work. I didn’t create you.”

“But you can ruin me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Keep shooting.” Hannibal takes hold of the camera and hands it to Will.

Graham stands still for a moment until he sees the man take a step back and start undoing the buttons in his shirt. Will raises the camera and looks through the lens. Click! Another button open. Click! And another.

Hannibal parts the shirt in two halves and reveals the tanned extent of his hairy chest. Click!

Then the man reaches for the zipper in his pants and lets them fall to the floor. Click! This is not the first time Hannibal’s been this much undressed this evening, even in front of Will, but this time Graham is paying attention and can do so shamelessly, permission being granted.

Hannibal touches the waistband of his briefs and looks at Will with a smug grin.

“Would you not rather see it without the necessary barrier between us?” Lecter asks and Will hesitantly moves the camera away from his eyes. Only then does Hannibal push the last piece of clothing down. “Now you see me.”

“And what happens next?” Will asks, slightly afraid of the answer he might be given.

“Depends on you. But if I were to choose, I’d love to see you, too.”

Will swallows and then approaches Lecter. He takes the camera off his neck and hands it to Lecter. Then he lifts the hem of his own t-shirt and throws it to join Hannibal’s clothes on the floor. Lecter seems pretty amused and excited as he takes the photos of Will’s now shirtless chest. He’s smooth, barely a few sparse dark hair around his nipples.

Lecter puts away the camera and steps closer to the man before him.

“You’re so beautiful. Why do you hide?”

Graham throws his head down and blushes slightly at the compliment. Hannibal places his hand on the man’s chin to lift his head and look him in the eyes. Will blinks and leans in to make the connection between them.

As their lips touch, Hannibal’s hands start to wander over Will’s body and it causes the man to shiver. Graham’s breathing speeds up and he make soft quiet noises as he’s being kissed. He feels the hard cock pressing against his jeans and belly and he moans.

Will reaches down to stroke the penis and that elicits a groan from Lecter. Hannibal’s hands take care of Will’s zipper and the jeans are shortly gone. Underneath the briefs Will is hard, too, and Hannibal massages him through the fabric at first. Their mutual enjoyment is interrupted when Will boldly pushes Hannibal away and pushes him to lie onto the floor.

Lecter leans on his elbows and whistles when Will’s hands land on the waistband of his briefs. The show is about to begin.

Graham turns to present his backside first and pushes down the briefs. That makes Hannibal even harder and makes the man sigh with want. Graham turns again and now Lecter compiles all the images he’s been offered into one picture of perfection.

There is really not much hair altogether, just the ones around the nipples and the pubic hair that adorns the stiff and looking heavy prick in the centre of Will.

Hannibal extends his hand and Will moves to sit atop the man, their cocks touching. Lecter’s hips thrust upwards involuntarily and Will moans. They start a rhythm as they members rub against each other. They both moan and Will’s eyes feel too heavy to keep them open, while Hannibal can’t take his eyes off of the man above him.

Lecter grabs the camera lying nearby and takes a photo of only Will’s face expressing bliss. Graham laughs and offers a particularly sharp movement of his hips, which makes Hannibal groan. The camera goes from one hand to another as they rub against each other.

Hannibal reaches for their cocks and spread the fluid over them. They won’t penetrate each other, there are no supplies and there is not much time – Will promised to get the photos before midnight. They are both on the edge in a moment and they both seem to want to capture the climax. Will kisses Hannibal to distract him and takes the camera.

Lecter groans and starts trembling, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm. He’s not even bothered or distracted by the click of the camera and Will’s mouth hangs open in silent astonishment. Even if they are to never see each other again, Will is going to be left with a memory lasting forever on his computer.

“You.” Hannibal whispers after a second and takes over the camera to return the favour.

Will kisses Hannibal’s chest and neck as Lecter strokes him and it doesn’t take long before Will is coming on the man underneath, his body shaking and then utterly still.

Graham collapses onto Hannibal and the mess they both made but neither is bothered by that. They lie like this for a long moment, Hannibal stroking Will’s hair while looking at the photos.

“I want a copy of all of them.” Lecter says.

“I’ll send you via email.”

“Or you could visit me sometime.”

Will smiles at the offer and murmurs something into the chest hair beneath his mouth. Later they get dressed and Will sends the photos to the magazine editor, hoping he sent only the proper ones.


End file.
